Some babies are born on show tunes and in elevator
by Ilovemypinksunglasses
Summary: How does Jesse act under pressure? Kurt is about to find out when he goes into labour in an elevator, in the middle of the night, with no one around. Just a little Kurt/Jesse Mpreg story.


** A short Kurt/Jesse Mpreg story (don't like Mpreg, don't read). Tell me what you think because I'm thinking of writing a longer Kurt/Jesse Mpreg story. Klaine is still my main ship, but I like to experiment with different couples :)**

**Based on the prompt: 'Unfortunate labour locations' from Glee Mpreg.**

**My Jesse might seem a little OOC, but I'm working on that. **

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be in the elevator?" Jesse asks as he protectively places an arm around Kurt.

"Jesse, we've been over this, its fine." Kurt responded and kissed his concerned husband's cheek. And as Jesse ushered a 7 months pregnant Kurt into the elevator, they held hands. They were so happy together. After 4 years of marriage, 10 years of being together, they were becoming parents, a closer family.

Jesse pushed the button, taking them from the 32nd floor to the ground floor, then placing his arm back around Kurt. "Jesse, I know you like to protect your pregnant husband but I swear I'm fine." Kurt emphasised, "Nothing bad is gonna happen in the elev-", Kurt was cut by the loud clash of metal and the lights cutting out, "Did the elevator just beak down?".

"Crap!" Jesse whispered and started hammering the emergency button.

"Jesse It's 8 at night, no one else is gonna be here until morning!" Kurt said through panicky sobs.

"Kurt it's gonna be ok, trust me." Jesse whispered and pulled out his phone, "Damn it, I don't have any signal, what about your phone Kurt?"

"No, I left it in the car!" Kurt screamed at Jesse and started sobbing, and sat down on the cold elevator floor. "Kurt, everything is gonna be fine, even if we have to wait in here until morning." Jesse said, sitting down next to Kurt and taking his free hand, Kurt's other hand on his baby bump, "I promise."

"Jesse, I don't think everything is gonna be okay," Kurt stated quietly, "because I'm pretty sure I just had a contraction." Kurt said looking deep into Jesse's eyes.

After 2 hours of sitting in cramped, cold elevator; Jesse and Kurt were both still worried as hell. The contractions were getting worse. "Jesse, I don't think I'll make it till morning." Kurt moaned in-between contractions.

"Kurt, I think I should take a look." Jesse said. Kurt shot Jesse a pained look and slowly nodded, "Kurt, it doesn't look like you're gonna last until morning!"

"Jesse, it hurts!" Kurt screamed. "I can only imagine." Jesse replied trying to make the situation lighter.

It was 1:28. 5 hours since Kurt felt his first contraction. Jesse had managed to distract Kurt from the pain for an hour by singing show tunes but before they had got the end of 'You'll never get away from me' Kurt was in too much pain to carry on.

"Jesse, I wanna push!" Kurt shouted in the curly haired man's face.

"Kurt, I know!" Jesse replied, "Shit Kurt, do you know how much it hurts for me to see you in this much pain?", Kurt stayed silent for a minute after Jesse's statement before screaming in pain again. "Kurt, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to push okay?" Jesse asked.

"Ok, but how do you know that will work?" Kurt replied.

"As soon as we found out you were pregnant I've secretly been reading books and taking classes.", Kurt thought for a moment about how perfect his husband was, and how everyone thought he was a huge jerk, but really he was as soft and loving as anyone; but these thoughts were stolen by a painful contraction and the urge to push.

After 30 minutes of pushing Jesse could see the baby's head; even though it looked like a bloody, curly haired bubble, it was still the most amazing top of a head Jesse had even seen. "Kurt, just a couple more pushes and we'll have our little miracle!" With those words and the thought of their beautiful child, Kurt pushed, not thinking about the pain. And as the baby slid from Kurt's body, Jesse took of his jacket to wrap the baby in. Kurt stopped screaming so he could here the other screaming in the elevator, the screaming of baby St. James. "Kurt it's our baby, it's our baby boy, Kurt we have a son!"

Jesse said, his voice filled with happiness as he looked down at his new-born son in his arms and began to cry. He passed his son gently over to Kurt and the couple starred in awe at their son.

It was 5:30am. 3 and a half hour since a particular little angel had ventured into the world. He still didn't have a name, in fact, his daddies were arguing about that.

"I like Damon." Jesse offered.

"Damon , no, maybe his middle name, but no Jesse." Jury replied.

"Well, what names do you like Kurt?"

"Actually, I was thinking Ethan."

"Ethan isn't...horrifying, why Ethan?"

"Well, Ethan has a nice ring to it, plus he was born in an elevator, which starts with an 'E' and Ethan starts with an 'E'."

"Ethan Damon " Jesse said with a smile, "I love it, and I love you even more for giving me him."


End file.
